Dean Fujioka
| simpchinesename = 藤冈靛 藤冈龙雄 | pinyinchinesename = Ténggāng Diàn Ténggāng Lóngxióng | jyutpingchinesename = Tang4gong1 Din6 Tang4gong1 Lung4hung4 | yalechinesename = | pojchinesename = | vietnamesename = | birth_name = | ethnicity = | origin = | birth_date = | birth_place = Seattle, Washington, | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | restingplacecoordinates = | othername = Tatsuo Dean Fujioka | occupation = Actor, musician, model, director, artist, radio host | genre = Pop | instrument = Piano, guitar, drums | voicetype = | label = A-Sketch | yearsactive = 2004–present | associatedact = | currentmembers = | pastmembers = | spouse = | children = 2 (boy-girl twins) + 1 stepson (Bobby Hidayat) | parents = | siblings = 2 younger sisters and 1 younger brother | ancestry = | influences = | influenced = | education = | alma mater = Seattle Central College | website = | alias = | awards = }} , better known as , is an American-born Japanese actor, musician, model, director, artist, radio host. He is a talent of Amuse, Inc. Biography Dean Fujioka was born in Seattle, Washington, United States to parents from Fukushima, Japan. Moving with his family, he grew up in Tokyo and Chiba Prefecture. Although he is multilingual (fluent in Japanese, English, Cantonese, Standard Mandarin) and made his first debut in the sphere of Chinese culture, yet he has clarified in some interviews and variety shows that his parents and grandparents are all Japanese,「祖父母も両親もれっきとした日本人ですよ」 ("All my grandparents and parents are true Japanese for sure," he said.) who used to work or live in foreign countries. Raised in such a family, he grew determined to explore the world with his eye.About Dean Fujioka - my official artist profile> -alivenotdead.com Career Dean Fujioka started his career as a model in Hong Kong's fashion scene in 2004 for both local and international designer brands. He continued to appear in Hong Kong's leading fashion and lifestyle magazines. Simultaneously with his career in fashion, he also embarked on various advertising campaigns, appearing in TV and print commercials for both local and multinational clients in the Asia pacific region. In 2006, he started to pursue a career in acting. He moved his base from Hong Kong to Taipei and appeared in his first TV series Goku Dou High School with Bao Weimin, Bao Xiaobo, and Kingone Wang. His very first film August Story, starring Tian Yuan, Dean Fujioka, and Jan Cheung, caught public attention in the film festivals held in Hong Kong,Local Power 3, 22 min. Japan,ライブ台湾 ｜　八月的故事（原題） - 第19回東京国際映画祭　ライブ台湾セレクション, 62 min.ASIAN CROSSING：第19回東京国際映画祭 and Taiwan.台灣南方影像學會 » 2006南方影展, 58 min. In 2007, he appeared as a talented pianist in the TV series Corner with Love with Barbie Shu and Show Lo. He also appeared in Summer's Tail, his first film in Taiwan, with Bryant Chang, Enno Cheng, and Hannah Lin. In 2008, he appeared in the TV series Miss No Good with Rainie Yang and Will Pan, produced by Angie Chai. Afterwards, he suspended his career in acting and went to Jakarta, where he met DJ Sumo (Sumantri) and collaborated on his songs. In 2011, he appeared in the feature film Seediq Bale, about the history of Taiwan under Japanese rule, and in the film Road Less Traveled with Vanness Wu, Jimmy Hung, Eric Tu, and Chris Lung. He joined Amuse, Inc. this year. In 2012, he appeared in the film Black & White Episode I: The Dawn of Assault, which was based on the popular Taiwanese TV series directed by Tsai Yueh-Hsun. In 2013, he appeared in the TV series Just You in Taiwan and starred in his first self-directed film I Am Ichihashi: Journal of a Murderer in Japan. In 2014, he appeared as a Chinese historical figure in his first Japanese TV movie Shooting Down – Three Pilots, the dramatization of the lives of three fighter pilots from Japan, China, and the U.S.A. He also appeared as a noble samurai-like Japanese guy in the TV series The Pinkertons in North America. In 2015, he appeared as a private detective in his first Japanese TV series Detective versus Detectives. He also impressed a mass audience with his appearance as a Japanese historical figure in the Japanese morning drama series Here Comes Asa and brought about a fever called Godai-sama Boom. In 2016, he has not only appeared in the TV series Please Love Me and IQ246 but also starred in the web series Happy Marriage!? and the TV movie The Noisy Street, The Silent Sea, playing a variety of roles with distinctive personalities. Furthermore, he has resumed his career in music and started a regular segment in a radio program. He also released the single "History Maker" which is used as the opening of the anime Yuri on Ice. Filmography Film * August Story''There are roughly two versions of editting: RTHK's Cut and Director's Cut. (2006, Hong Kong,21-22 min. RTHK's Cut. Note that the screening of Director's Cut was actually cancelled in Hong Kong on April 7 and 9, 2007. Japan62 min. Director's Cut and Taiwan58 min. Director's Cut) as Ping-on * ''Breeze of July (2007, Hong Kong) * Summer's Tail (2007, Taiwan) as Akira Fuwa * Seediq Bale (2011, Taiwan) as Miyakawa, the signaller * Road Less Traveled (2011, Taiwan) as Yi * Black & White Episode I: The Dawn of Assault (2012, Taiwan) as Agent Lee (Agent Li) * I Am Ichihashi: Journal of a Murderer (2013, Japan) as Tetsuya Ichihashi * Dance! Dance! Dance! (2014/2015, Belgium and Japan) as FURU * Shanti Days: 365-nichi, Shiawase no Kokyû (2014, Japan) as Atsushi * NINJA THE MONSTER (2015, Japan) as Denzô * Go! Crazy Gangster (2016, Taiwan) Tseng, Shuai-nan (Zēng Shuàinán) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2017, Japan) as Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist * Marriage (2017, Japan) as Kenji Urumi * Recall (2018, Japan) as Yūta Sawada * Kids on the Slope (2018, Japan) as Junichi Katsuragi * Umi wo Kakeru (2018, Japan) Television * Goku Dou High School (School RoyaleSchool Royale | Home Drama Channel) (2006, Taiwan) – Dean Shindô * Corner With Love (2007, Taiwan) – Kaede Andô * Miss No Good (2008, Taiwan) – Chia, Sze-le (Jiǎ Sīlè) * Just You (2013, Taiwan) – Dean Kamiya * Gekitsui San-nin no Pilot (Shooting Down – Three PilotsNHK Corporate Information | Comments from the Top (Executive Director - General of Broadcasting)) (2014, Japan) – Yue, Yi-chin (Yuè Yǐqín)The Chinese character of the surname "樂" can be pronounced as Yuè (lit. music) or Lè (lit. joy). Although this role is called Lè Yǐqín in the story, the real person in history should be called Yuè Yǐqín, whose ancestors were said to be the descendants of Yue Fei and changed the Chinese character of their family name from "岳" (lit. mountain peak) into a homonym "樂" (lit. music). * The Pinkertons (2014–2015, Canada) – Kenji Harada * Tantei no tantei (2015, Japan) – Sôta Kirishima * Asa ga Kita (2015–2016, Japan) – Godai Tomoatsu * Dame na Watashi ni Koishite Kudasai (2016, Japan) – Ayumu Kurosawa * Kensō no Machi, Shizuka na Umi (2016, Japan) – Shin Minadzuki * IQ246 Kareinaru Jikembo (2016, Japan) – Kensei * Moribito II: Guardian of the Spirit (2017, Japan) – Web series * Happy Marriage!? (2016, Japan) – Hokuto Mamiya Short film * 2 Cartons of Alphabet H (2006, Hong Kong), directed by Yan Yan Mak * So Poetic (2007, Hong KongPast Programmes - Hong Kong Arts Festival, in Chan Fai Young's 12 Faces of Woman at Hong Kong Arts Festival.), directed by Yan Yan Mak * Sleeping Princess (2007, Hong Kong), starring with Denise Ho in Small Matters Music Video Story * Sleeping Prince (2007, Hong Kong), starring with Denise Ho in Small Matters Music Video Story MV * "Rolls Royce" by Denise Ho (2005, Hong Kong), directed by Yan Yan Mak * "Echoes of Eternity" by Steven Lin (2007, Taiwan), directed by Jimmy Hung * "Sleeping Prince"The MV version was adapted from the two related short videos in Small Matters. by Denise Ho (2007, Hong Kong), directed by Yan Yan Mak * "This is Love" by Cyndi Wang (2007, Taiwan), directed by JP Huang * "Ai Ya" by Vanness Wu (2011, Taiwan), directed by Chen Wei-ling Discography Single # "My Dimension" (2013), MV directed by DEAN FUJIOKA # "Midnight Messenger mabanua REMIX" (2016) # "History Maker" (2016), the opening theme song for the anime Yuri!!! on Ice Album * Cycle (2016) Other # "Jídào Zhànyì (Gokudô Battle)" in the Goku Dou High School Original TV Soundtrack (2006). Singers: Kingone Wang, Li Wei Hao, Ma Ju Long, and DEAN FUJIOKA (voice percussion and rap). # "Hello Radio" (2016), the limited-time rental song for the spring campaign ACCESS! by Japan FM League and TSUTAYA. Musicians: The Poolside, including Shigeru Kishida, tofubeats, Takuya Ôhashi, Kaela Kimura, KREVA, DEAN FUJIOKA, Sakura Fujiwara, and YONCE.JFL×TSUTAYA ACCESS!｜Hello Radio［ザ・プールサイド］／岸田繁（くるり）／tofubeats／大橋卓弥（スキマスイッチ）／木村カエラ／KREVA／DEAN FUJIOKA／藤原さくら／YONCE（Suchmos） Radio * Asian! Plus α Dean Tatsunami RADIO (Nippon Cultural Broadcasting), a digital radio program from 9 February 2007 to 28 March 2008「アジアン！プラスα　Dean Tatsunami RADIO」いよいよ今日から放送！ASIAN CROSSING：インタビュー　ディーン藤岡 P3 * DEAN FUJIOKA's Ch-Ch-Ch-Check it Out!!! in SUNDAY MARK'E 765 (FM COCOLO), a regular segment starting from 3 April 2016SUNDAY MARK'E 765｜FM COCOLO Book * Tatsumaki Photoessay Awards References External links * * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fukushima Prefecture Category:People from Chiba Prefecture Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Japanese film actors Category:Japanese television actors Category:Actors from Fukushima Prefecture Category:Models from Fukushima Prefecture